7
Match 7 of NoDQ CAW is the seventh episode of Season 1 as well as the seventh episode of NoDQ CAW overall. It is the final match of the inaugural NoDQ CAW Cup and features Jason Voorhees versus the Hulk, to crown the first ever NoDQ CAW Champion. The match is also the debut of Wade Needham on commentary. Match Jason Voorhees opens the match with a series of strikes, but the Hulk reverses one such move into a roll-up, which nets the Hulk a 2-count. The two battle back and forth until the Hulk delivers two World's Strongest Slams. Wade recaps the matches in the NoDQ CAW Cup that brought the two competitors to the final. Jason delivers an Alabama Slam to the Hulk to take control of the match. After Jason pummels the Hulk for a while, the Hulk manages to regain control of the match and delivers a Widow Maker. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Jason kicks out after the Widow's Peak at a 2-count. Jason struggles to get back into the match, resorting to throwing Hulk out of the ring but missing with a cross-body press to follow up. The Hulk catches Jason with a hurricanrana pin but the match is not contested under Falls Count Anywhere rules, so the referee does not make a count. The Hulk attempts a Widow's Peak but the move is countered by Jason. Jason sets the Hulk up on one of the commentary tables and delivers a Widow's Peak of his own, putting the Hulk through the table, before delivering a clothesline and another Widow's Peak on the concrete floor. The Hulk, unfazed, delivers a Widow's Peak of his own at the ringside area. Jason pulls a metal pipe from under the ring and attempts to hit the Hulk with it, but the Hulk snatches it away. The process repeats itself as Jason grabs an earthenware pot, which is similarly taken away from him. Jason manages to direct the Hulk's attention to allow him to choke the jade giant with the pipe. Jason next retrieves a trash can from under the ring and strikes the Hulk with it, shortly before smashing the pot over the Hulk's head. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The Hulk knocks Jason to the floor and mounts him, punching away until Jason bleeds. Jason again chokes the Hulk with the pipe, dizzying the Hulk. Jason throws the Hulk back into the ring and attempts a sunset flip pin, which fails to get even a 1-count. Jason delivers a clothesline and top-rop kneedrop to the Hulk. The Hulk slams Jason down with a clothesline of his own, but Jason is running on adrenaline and once again steals the Hulk's Widow's Peak, before delivering a Crystal Lake Slap, which only gets him a 1-count. The fight spills to the outside once more as the Hulk tosses Jason around at the commentary area. The Hulk hits Jason in the face with the lead pipe and throws him back into the ring before pinning him for a 2-count. Jason delivers a bear hug to the Hulk to no result, before delivering another Widow's Peak at the ringside area. Following this, Jason manages to earn a 2-count. The Hulk reverses Jason's attempted attack in the corner of the ring and delivers a stinkface. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The two Superstars attempt to use finishing moves on one another, but their opponents constantly dodge. Eventually succeeding in hitting his clothesline, Jason is unable to capitalise as the Hulk delivers a Super Twisting Arm Breaker from the top rope. Jason escapes the submission hold and delivers another clothesline as the match once again spills outside. Jason delivers a Crystal Lake Slap and attempts to Irish whip the Hulk back into the ring, missing his mark as the Hulk runs into the ring post. The Hulk attempts a Widow's Peak, but Jason counters it into a back body drop, the Hulk hitting his back on the ring apron. Jason returns to the ring and the Hulk follows, with Jason delivering a Super Twisting Arm Breaker of his own, to little effect. Jason gets a 2-count off a big kick. Knocking the Hulk down, Jason throws the Hulk into the ropes and catches him off the rebound, lifting him into the air and choking him, forcing the Hulk to submit. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Winner: Jason Voorhees Jason wins the match to become the first very NoDQ CAW Champion. The episode concludes with a video package of Freddy Krueger accidentally getting himself disqualified in match 5, with a caption stating "To be continued...", foreshadowing the next few matches of the season. Debuts * Wade Needham (this is the first NoDQ CAW match Wade commentated in 2004, though in 2018 he would supply commentary for the earlier matches previously missing his commentary) Category:Season 1 Category:NoDQ CAW Cup Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches